Student Organizations/List of Users Interested in Student Organizations
Add your name to this list with a comment if you're interested in Wikipedian Student Organizations, or contact studentclubs wikimedia.org. * We are planning to have editing "parties" at our Campus(JKUAT-Kenya) every certain day of the month.I think It would be a great Idea to form a local campus Wiki Club to help newbies in editing and create more local relevant content.Limoke oscar (talk) 08:03, 28 April 2011 (UTC) * Abhishek Arora : Working towards starting a wiki editing club at Management Development Institute,Gurgaon.Lot of students from various disciplines are excited about this club * Shivam Srivastava/ 00:19, 17 April 2011 Maharaja Agrasen Institute of Technology New Delhi * Anya 18:01, 17 May 2010 (UTC) * MichChemGSI 20:53, 17 May 2010 (UTC) * Sadads 15:58, 25 June 2010 (UTC) * I think about starting a Wikipmedia club in the Hebrew University of Jerusalem. Amir E. Aharoni 19:47, 23 August 2010 (UTC) * Arbitrarily0 (talk) 19:21, 17 September 2010 (UTC) *Naveenpf (talk) 04:56, 6 August 2011 (UTC) * --Diego Grez 23:54, 29 September 2010 (UTC) * I believe some of the graduate students in the School of Information Science at Wayne State University will be interested in participating. November 27, 2010 * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Vinnypatel I am hopefully near to founding an Imperial College Wikipedia Society at Imperial College, London 18 Dec 2010 *I have interest to start a Wiki(m/p)edia club in College of Engineering Guindy, Anna University, Chennai. I am an active contributor of Tamil Wikipedia. Surya Prakash.S.A. 06:22, 11 January 2011 (UTC) * Essam Sharaf 18:46, 14 January 2011 (UTC) / Faculty of Medicine, Cairo University * User:Vibhijain I would like to start a wikipedia student club in Ramjas School, Pusa Road, New Delhi, India. *SAurabha J 17.42 ,14 April 2011 (IST) - I hope there will be some guys interested from DMCE, Airoli,India who would love to form a student club. *I am Ramesh Rajesh( http://outreach.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Rajeshramesh90 ) doing my IV Year B.E. EEE in Sri Venkateswara College of Engineering, Sriperumbudur, Tamil Nadu, India and I'd love to start a Wiki Student Group in campus. We have an active Humanities and Social Sciences Department in campus that would help steer the initiative. * Beria (talk) 00:03, 23 April 2011 (UTC) * CasteloBrancomsg 07:06, 23 April 2011 (UTC) *Jmh649 (talk) 14:16, 26 April 2011 (UTC) In Canada and associated with the University of British Columbia and the University of Saskatchewan *I will need to see if I am the only wikipedia at my school in the fall Guerillero 23:21, 1 May 2011 (UTC) *Vibhijain (talk) 10:48, 4 May 2011 (UTC) * --Srikant Kedia 17:47, 16 May 2011 (UTC) * I am a learner and though finished my studies I would be interested in carrying forward this mission ahead. --Psubhashish (talk) 06:55, 2 June 2011 (UTC) *I am an English teacher at ITESM Campus Ciudad de México. I and student affairs are interested and starting the process on our end to create a Wikipedia Club in Mexico City!Thelmadatter (talk) 21:28, 19 July 2011 (UTC) *Hi i am Ruturaj Belhekar Studying MBA in PCMRD college, Pune, India and i am interested in starting a wikipedia Club at my college please help me in doing so. u can reach me at ruturaj.belhekar1989@gmail.com * Hi, I am a student from Kolkata. If anybody is interested, please let me know. Anubhab91 (talk) 07:32, 12 February 2012 (UTC) *Hi,I am Abhishek Suryawanshi, And I am planning to start Wikipedia Student Club at Pune (India) , if you are interested, please send a mail to me at i.abhishek.suryawanshi@gmail.com *¡Hola! I am Afrodriguezg and I am interested to start a Wikipedia Studen Club in the National University of Colombia. Please send me a message to my email: afrodriguezg@gmail.com or in my talk page. * Jayabharat (talk) 09:08, 8 December 2012 (UTC) * Ras Benjih (talk) 04:20, 19 September 2015 (UTC) From EPPPSA Category:Wikipedian student organizations